


Caught Stargazing

by MadQueen



Series: All of my RVB fics [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Chorus (Red vs. Blue), Chorus Trilogy (Red vs. Blue), F/M, Gen, M/M, Mentioned Agent Carolina (Red vs. Blue), Mentioned Agent Washington (Red vs. Blue), Mentioned Dexter Grif, Mentioned Lavernius Tucker, Mentioned Lopez, Mentioned Sarge (Red vs. Blue), reader is a blue sorry not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2020-12-09 01:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20986883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadQueen/pseuds/MadQueen
Summary: While stargazing one night, you get an unexpected visitor. You like to think of yourself as nice, and so you invite him over to join you.--The actions between the two can be read as romantic or platonic, and the reader is kept gender neutral through the story.





	1. Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> This was written at like 4 am on a Thursday so if there are any errors I want to say from the bottom of my heart... my bad. And also please leave a comment so I can fix it. 💖
> 
> Anyone else apart of the 'I fucking miss Locus' squad? I've been missing that boy REAL hard lately.

You didn't do this often by any stretch of the imagination. It wasn't often that you could get away from Wash for long enough to even do this. With how little of you that were left under his watch he was more vigilant than ever at keeping you all together and safe. 

You cared for Wash, you really did, but the over protective father act was getting old quickly… as well as the constant training. It was somehow worse than when he was running you and Tucker through the same trials over and over again at the crash sight… Being the only blue out here really put his view of you under a microscope. 

So, sue you, you snuck out in the middle of the night when you were positive Wash had fallen asleep… a rarity these days. 

So was this, a moment of silence. 

You were on the roof of one of the outpost buildings, and you had taken off your helmet to see the stars as you gazed into the abyss that was the night sky. 

The stars were beautiful out here. These are similar to the ones at crash point, so it's almost comforting. Almost. If you weren't trapped here. 

Last weekend you had gotten slightly hungry while enjoying the night sky, and so this time you had come prepared with a small packed lunch of sorts.

This planet had a bizarre type of berry, the giab. It would be reminiscent of a grape if it's insides weren't more like a watermelon's consistency... And if it weren't orange... and if it didn't taste like a mixture of mango and, oddly enough, zucchini. It was bizarrely delicious, and had become a main staple of your time on this planet when the MRE's weren't cutting it. 

You were only a few minutes into your makeshift picnic when you had the distinct feeling of eyes on the back of your head. The fact that you weren't dead yet told you it wasn't an enemy, or at least not one that was an immediate threat. 

So, it must be one of your compatriots or perhaps a visit from one of the other people of Chorus. Regardless, realizing you were being watched was putting a major damper on your attempted alone time. 

Your breathing paused and your movements ceased, your body freezing as your ears strained in the quiet of the night to find where your picnic-ruiner was. They were incredibly quiet as they moved, which was a surprise. Still, you could hear the noises of someone moving near silent behind you. If Wash hadn't had you on high alert on all times, you might've missed it. 

Your brain racked to figure out who it could possibly be. You realize you likely could just turn around and look at who it was, but then that would alert them that you knew, right? Plus, entertainment was a scarcity out here, so this little version of 'who's that pokemon' would have to do for now.

If it were Wash, he would've already come over and probably dragged you back to the barracks… after a good yelling about how careless you were being on unknown territory. You can't imagine Donut nor Sarge caring enough to find you, and well, Lopez was… Lopez. 

There aren't many people you can imagine being stealthy enough to try and sneak up on you in this slapdash army, so that left one person. 

You turned around and offered a cheery grin to the general direction of the invisible soldier standing a few yards behind you. "Locus! How's it going my dude?" You called out, but still relatively quiet. It was night after all, and voices really carry in this area of the camp. You weren't a dick, you didn't want to wake anyone up. 

You heard the noises of him shifting and you swear you heard the noises of him sheathing a gun. You tried to not worry about it, however. Wash was a scary guy, you doubt he would kill you with Wash not far away. 

You watched Locus appear, and even though the man was in full armor you could sense that he was annoyed you had heard him. He looked awkward where he was, standing nearly completely still.

Of course, it had to be the person that Wash had instructed you specifically to stay away from… But, well, what's wrong with making new allies? Afterall, Wash had started on the opposite side as well. If you weren't so welcoming, you never would've befriended Wash. 

"Care to join me in my impromptu stargazing picnic?" You asked, motioning to your small bundle of giab's beside you and the wide open sky surrounding you. 

You could hear him let out a small huff from where he was. "No." He said, but he still walked forward anyway and made his way slowly over to where you were sitting down. He made no move to sit down, though.

Fine. If it was going to be like that. 

You mentally shrugged and turned back around, this time sliding down and laying down flat on the ground to get a more full look of the stars. And, coincidentally from this angle, Locus.

He still looked so stoic from this angle, so… broody. Like he was thinking about a myriad of other things which is totally not the point of your stargazing time. This was supposed to be a stress free zone. 

"You could sit down, you know." You suggested, looking up at him shift his weight awkwardly above you at your scrutiny.

Surprisingly, he did… if somewhat begrudgingly. After a few moments of remaining stillness he was following your advice, and before you knew it he was in the most tense looking cross-legged position you had ever seen. He had been nice enough not to disturb your giab berries though, so you had to give him credit for that. 

You reached over to your small pile of giab berries and picked one up, moving it over to Locus' figure. "You want a berry?" You asked, looking at his helmet for any sign of human emotion. Actually, thinking about it, … were you sure he wasn't a robot?

Before you could get too deep on that train of thought, you noticed him shaking his head and focusing his gaze off the roof and to the barracks below. "It's foolish not only for you to be sitting out here all alone, but also without your helmet." He said simply, like it should be obvious. 

You rolled your eyes in an over exaggerated sort of manner, hoping that he was able to see it from his corner of vision. "Well, I'm not alone now." You teased quietly, and your focus shifted to the berry still extended to Locus. "Hey, Locus. If you don't want the berry, then check this out." You said, and you waited the second it took for his gaze to befall you once more. 

Grif had long ago taught you the art of throwing and catching things in your mouth. You weren't as good as he was, nor do you think you could ever be, but you were still... decent. 

You moved to a more reclined position first, something that gave you more options for movement. With a quick twist of your wrist you threw the giab berry into the air above your face and… watched as it fell to the area just beside you. Giab berries were more dense than the cheese puffs you had practiced on with Grif. 

"Shit." You hissed. 

Even though you didn't hear it, you could sense Locus' internal sigh. Even if you hadn't landed in your mouth, you knew he understood exactly what you had been attempting. 

"Ignore that one." You stage whispered to Locus, looking at the now squashed giab berry littering the ground. 

This time he let out a real sigh, and you could just feel the disappointment. You didn't even know Locus that well, but you just knew. 

You were losing your audience. 

Before you had lost his attention, you tossed another one into the air, which you caught perfectly in your mouth. 

"First try." You claimed from around a mouthful of giab berry. The smirk on your face incredibly prevalent as you looked at your reflection in his mask. "You wanna tr-"

"No." 

Half of you wanted to throw a berry at his closed helmet where his mouth likely was (If he wasn't really a robot. You weren't mentally over that theory), but the other half of you had self perseverance. You really liked living, and something told you if you did that he wouldn't care who heard if he shot you dead on this rooftop. 

You shifted back to lay back down to a horizontal position with a small huff. "You're no fun." You said, pouting up at the stars knowing he were still watching. 

You expected nothing more than silence from Locus in response, and you do get a few seconds of that, but his voice ernest and steady as ever comes in after a few seconds. "I generally try to save that for the weekends." 

You had to do a mental double take at that statement, a startled laugh coming from your chest that was probably too loud for the fact that it was still the middle of the night and you were supposed to be relatively silent as to avoid waking everyone up. 

Your head lolled back and took his figure, still unmoving from it's stiff seated position. The look you gave him could only be described as unbelieving. "Did… did you just make a joke, Locus?" You asked, your voice teetering on insanity with how high pitched in disbelief it was. 

This time, when he spoke, you could hear his voice sounding slightly different as if he were trying to talk while avoiding laughing himself at your reaction. "No." 

You shook your head and threw your hands across your face, in order to stifle your slight giggles at the ridiculousness of the entire situation.

You were on a rooftop cracking jokes with Locus of all people. Never in a million years could you see this happening. 

The worst part was in the morning you couldn't even tell Wash about all of this because of the fact it would end with a stern speech about how dangerous your bizarre attempt to befriend Locus was.

Maybe when you got back to Tucker and Grif you could explain it with less judgment, but as it stands you supposed for now, it would have to remain your and Locus' secret. 

You tilted your head slightly in consideration in your of next move here. You hadn't seen the night turning into a Locus 101 class when you had made the decision to sneak out, but you weren't adverse to it. 

"So, uh, do you have any hobbies?" You asked, your voice unsure and causing you to mentally cringe under the awkwardness of the question. 

Locus was quiet for so long that you were almost positive he was choosing to ignore you, but eventually he did pipe up. "I used to garden a lot on Earth when I had more time." He said, and it sounded honest when he spoke, which surprised you. 

You don't know what you had expected, but it certainly was not a mild mannered hobby for such a menacing looking man. "Huh." You said, bewildered. "What types of things did you garden?" You asked, now needing to immediately know more about whatever this side of Locus was.

Locus' voice was quick to respond, but it wasn't with an answer you wanted. "I believe it's my turn to ask a question."

"Alright." You allowed, nodding and focusing your gaze back to the stars. 

"Tell me about how you got here." He said, sounding careful with his choice of words. 

It was an odd question, but you supposed he had answered your question honestly, and so in turn he deserved an answer to his question. 

Your mouth opened and you began to tell him all about you and your friends had ended up on Chorus. This of course turned more into your relationships with everyone else, and after several questions your conversation seemingly naturally turned to being about Agent Washington. 

...It isn't until much later that you realize maybe opening up to Locus might've been a bad thing.


	2. Birdwatching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Locus was the most grumpy person you had ever met in your entire life… and you knew Wash and Carolina, so that was really saying something. Making Locus smile was a god damn triumph of a feat, and so you made it your goal anytime you were around him. 
> 
> So far you were at about 4… Out of probably several hundred attempts at getting him to smile. It wasn't a good record, but you had reason to believe that you had the highest score of anyone on the entire planet, so you still considered it a success.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 90% of this was written at the same time that I wrote the first one and I honestly forgot to finish it lmao. Shoutout to WintersDaughter for reminding me this existed.

Locus was the most grumpy person you had ever met in your entire life… and you knew Wash and Carolina, so that was really saying something. Making Locus smile was a god damn triumph of a feat, and so you made it your goal anytime you were around him. 

...It was increasingly difficult because he insisted on wearing his helmet at all times, but nonetheless you felt like you could feel it when he was pleased with you. It wasn't a feeling you felt often, but every once in awhile when he spoke in response to one of your dumb jokes you swore he was speaking from around a smile. 

So far you were at about 4… Out of probably several hundred attempts at getting him to smile. It wasn't a good record, but you had reason to believe that you had the highest score of anyone on the entire planet, so you still considered it a success. 

Ever since your first private meeting and subsequent talk on the roof, you had invited him out to your adventures on Chorus away from Wash. It was nice to have someone to talk to, that wouldn't judge you or give you a long reason why you shouldn't be doing whatever miscellaneous task you were currently doing… or at least, Locus wouldn't vocally express his grievances. You could still feel every mental sigh in annoyance, but at least he was quiet about it. 

He was increasingly difficult to get to talk, however. He listened really well, but getting Locus to say absolutely anything was increasingly difficult. It was like pulling teeth for the man. So far you had learned that Locus likes gardening, is a neither a cat nor a dog person (Were you SURE he wasn't secretly evil? Hearing something like that makes you really wonder), he enjoyed birdwatching, he has the best God damn aim you had ever seen in your entire life, and apparently was quite good at bowling, but you had yet to see that one for yourself. He also told you small tidbits about his life somewhat begrudgingly, but those were the highlights. 

After learning all these fun facts you felt oddly safe around the man. Maybe it's because he was built like a brickhouse and was on your side. You felt like none of the rebels of Chorus would fuck with you when you had a 6 foot 6 body guard following you around as you got into shenanigans.

So, yes, Locus was invited tonight when you snuck out, a location you'd seen earlier in your laps around the camp Wash insisted were necessary.

There was a series of trees not far from the barracks and bushes that had such a plethora of birds that perused the property around them. You think that they were attracted to the giab berries that the vines below grew, but regardless of the actual reason, they seemed to enjoy the area quite immensely. It was actually how you had found the area, by following them.

It was only when you were near the bushes when Locus got antsy, he had been content with the majority of walking across the camp, but it was only when you started to finally get on the outskirts that he grew nervous.

"Where are we going?" Locus' voice was tense, as it normally was when you wandered off the beaten path just slightly. He never seemed to trust you no matter how many times he let you lead the expeditions, he always liked to backseat drive even though there wasn't a vehicle. 

You turned to him slightly, enough for him to see the front side of your helmet. "Somewhere." You said, your sarcasm hitting every syllable of your statement. 

You could hear his grumble behind you, and he stopped moving, his arms crossing over one another as he looked at you expectantly. "Where are we going?" He repeated, this time sounding more stern. 

You had stopped when he had, and you more fully turned around in order to face him. You knew he couldn't see your eye roll, but you hoped he could feel the annoyed energy you were putting off. "It's a surprise, I don't want to ruin it." You whined, turning back around and continuing to walk. 

You heard his steps pause for a moment before begrudgingly continue their pace, following close behind you. 

Finally, after a few more minutes of walking past the first few bushes and past the small grove of trees, you recognize the small piece of fabric you had tied to a tree. It was close. In fact, it was just through this bush if your memory was working correctly.

"This is it!" You say, pushing your way past a bush and finally into the area you'd had in your head all day since seeing it. It was a breathtaking landscape overlooking the small cliffside you were nearing the skirts of. It had a wide expanse of open land both in front and above you, meaning you could see every star imaginable. It was beautiful to look at, especially with the night sky overhead.

...Not only that, but below there were a large amount of birds that liked it over here too. That had been the reason you had picked it in reality, your memory of Locus telling you that he had liked birdwatching told you that he would enjoy this. 

It was all one type of bird, or at least you were pretty sure? They all were far above the sky, reflective feathers glowing in the moonlight as they spun and danced around each other. They gleamed almost as much as the stars above.

You're sitting down now, pushing at the helmet on your head in order to get a better, unblocked point of view of everything. 

Locus pauses, and you can almost feel his hesitation. "...What is it?" He asks, somehow looking at the same thing you were, at the beauty before you two and not get what it was you were talking about. 

You let out a snort, focusing your eyes back up at the tall man. "What is it?" You asked, your eyes darting to the view and back to him. "It's gorgeous is what it is. The view from here is great." You focus back forward, moving your knees into a crossed position in order to make yourself more comfortable on the cliffside. "Thought you might like the birds too." You added, quickly, as if it were an afterthought. It wasn't. It was your forethought.

"Oh." He says, quietly at that revelation. It's almost as if he hadn't even considered you would be taking him here for him. For the idea that anyone would have any interest in taking him somewhere he would enjoy must be messing with him.

After a few minutes, Locus finally moves to sit next to you. He's getting more comfortable being around you, even going so far as to try and relax when he could afford to let his guard down. He doesn't take his helmet off, but you don't push that. You understand the boundaries he had. 

It's not like the last few times you've spoken with Locus alone. He doesn't instantly push it into anything that was question related in an attempt to figure you out, he just seems to enjoy the moment. 

It's quiet between you two, and around you. It's serene, and it's nice. 

You're not entirely sure what the birds were doing, but something told you that the way they moved in the sky and danced around each other was maybe… some sort of mating ritual? You weren't the bird expert, though. 

The conversation this time starts with a question on your end. It's something inconsequential about the behavior of the birds, just something to get the ball rolling. (You were right. It was their mating ritual.)

This seems to remind Locus of this little game of 20 questions you played anytime you were together, and he begins to ask you a few questions after answering the question about the birds. 

Eventually, you must conk out at some point, because the next thing you knew you were waking up in your own bed.… Which takes you by surprise when you remember how you had drifted off to sleep while out with Locus… so far away from your bed. 

The only reasonable solution you could come up with was that he had carried you back. As surprising as that may be. It takes you far too long to come up with that conclusion, mostly because you simply just can't believe it. 

Luckily, you weren't sharing with any of your team, and so you had your own little corner of Chorus at the base. (You don't think about it being because there were far more rooms than soldiers left alive at this point. You try not to look a gift horse in the mouth.) Locus hadn't had to sneak his way past anyone. 

You don't think much of the gesture.

.

That's a lie, you think about the gesture. You think a lot about the gesture. You're thinking about it when you eventually pull yourself out of bed. You're thinking of it when you start to brush your teeth. You're even thinking of it when you start to reach around in your bag for a shirt. 

It's when you notice it. Your bag. 

...Your things have been looked through. It wasn't instantly obvious, they hadn't torn the place apart… but you weren't someone that was careless with your items. Everything had a place, everything had a reason for being what it was.

It was your weapons that actually had been moved around specifically, it looked like someone had been looking at them. Closely.

You had very few personal items. You kept them under very close watch because of this. You had no doubt in your mind.

You deflate with a sign, your eyebrows furrowing as you felt… slightly betrayed. It was Locus. It had to have been Locus. 

...But why? 

You don't tell Wash when you see him next, even though something inside of you tells you that you should. No, instead you decide to save it for that night. 

You wanted to ask Locus why he'd gone through your stuff in person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are probably errors. My bad. If you could point them out to me, I don't mind at all fixing them 👀
> 
> I hoped you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> I have had this idea in my head for about 2 years, and so I finally decided to write it. 
> 
> Gonna be real. The ending bummed me out. I just what Locus to be reader's friend but this seemed far more in character :(. 
> 
> Locus opening up to someone for no reason? Nah. Locus opening up in order to gain a tactical advantage over his enemies by getting them to trust him? H E L L Y E A H
> 
> Plus we know he had that super creepy log about Wash, and judging from reader's thoughts Wash and them are extremely close. 
> 
> I feel like Locus was louder on purpose in order to start all this. He WANTED to get caught so he could collection information.
> 
> ...Man, what a dick... I still love him, though.


End file.
